He Restoreth My Soul 2: Beside The Still Waters
by lilyjack00
Summary: Matt's Love Story ATC; Continues where He Restoreth My Soul left off.
1. Chapter 1

"He Restoreth My Soul 2: Beside the Still Waters"

"Matt's Love Story" ATC

Chapter 1

by Lilyjack

_Author's Notes: This continuation was written for Photobuff for her extraordinarily kind and insightful words of encouragement which made me consider my own writing in a different light, and for this I thank her. I hope the story does not disappoint. _

_Clever title courtesy of TennTalker. Muchas gracias._

_Warning: This is another of my sugary-sweet__ romances, so turn back now if you don't dig that kinda thing._

ljljljljlj

Beneath the sheltering shade of a gnarled, old cottonwood, a middle-aged woman sat patiently waiting next to a stream. She was quite striking in spite of the fact that she wore no paint on her pale, luminous skin liberally sprinkled with spritely freckles, her clothing was a mite wrinkled, and her typically flawlessly coiffed hair tumbled in messy red-gold curls round her shoulders. Her mind was a jumble of mixed emotions as she absent-mindedly picked lint from the blanket on which she was seated near the edge of the water where it ran cool and deep, perfect for summertime swimming. Drawing her heavy locks over one shoulder to provide temporary relief to her sticky neck in the sultry afternoon heat, she tilted her head when she detected the sound of someone crashing through the brush nearby. She glanced up just in time to witness Matt Dillon's cross expression as he parted the cottonwood saplings and narrowly managed to fit his six foot, seven inch frame through the comparatively small space and lope toward her with a huge sigh. Awkwardly, stiff-legged, he eased down beside her as she helped to brush dead leaves and grass from his shoulders and hair.

"Is he gone?" she questioned archly.

"I watched Reuben Tucker ride off across the prairie with my own eyes," Matt replied with considerable satisfaction.

She plucked a tiny wild daisy that had adhered to the lawman's pants as he'd traipsed through the thick underbrush and twirled it daintily between her fingers. "So we're safe to go swimmin' now, huh, Cowboy?"

He narrowed his steely gaze at her meaningfully. "I'll not have that lovesick rascal spyin' on you anymore. If I so much as catch him near you again, I'll put my boot up his—"

Kitty quickly touched her fingertips to her companion's lips. "Now, Matt. No need to get ornery. He's long gone now and we've got this place all to ourselves." She industriously brushed away a few more leaves that he'd tracked onto their blanket with his heavy boots. She'd been curious when Matt had retrieved a bedroll from his horse and spread it on the ground for her to sit on, quipping drily, "Were you plannin' on this bein' a particularly long trip?"

Disconcerted, he'd explained, "I didn't know if you'd left me and lit out for Timbuktu this time, Kitty. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. I was prepared to search for you high and low though, no matter how long it took." Her heart had squeezed at that admission, but then he'd turned and headed off to make sure her young rescuer and the bane of Matt's existence, Reuben Horatio Tucker, had well and truly ridden off into the sunset.

Kitty couldn't keep the small smile from her lips at the thought of the handsome young ranch hand. What was not to like about an earnest admirer who thought you were the purdiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on? Sure did wonders for a gal's self-esteem when she was feeling lower than a snake's belly. Reuben had come along at exactly the right moment when Kitty had needed him most. And not just because she required his assistance in saving her hide from a deadly rattler either.

She realized Matt was studying her with anxious blue eyes, just waiting. He hadn't laid a hand on her. It was her move, but she could tell from his expression that he was worried. He wanted this to turn out well. He wanted things to be all right between them. Finally he broke the ice. He insisted, "Go ahead and say it, Kitty-'You're a damn fool, Matt Dillon.' "

She puffed out a breath and quickly cut her eyes down towards her lap.

"Go on, you know I deserve it. I know I'm a damn fool and I'll never be able to make it up to you as long as I live. I don't know what the hell happened out there, and there's no excuse, head injury or not. You would think _something_ would have made me remember my life here." Roughly his hands raked through his hair and Kitty glanced up in time to see tortured eyes searching the horizon for an answer. An answer that he'd probably never find.

Quickly she stilled his hands and replaced them with her own, slowly running her fingers through his silky, graying tresses, her thumb glancing over a new scar on his forehead, a hateful mark that she realized with a terrible start had been what ripped him away from her these past weeks, had drained his mind of memories of her, had thrown him into another woman's arms.

She felt suffocating tears blossom in her chest, a terrible welling that blinded her vision, brimming over, burning traces down her cheeks. Wordlessly, Matt pulled her into his lap, enveloping her in his comforting embrace as her silent weeping wet his shirt and neck. What could he do but rub her back and smooth her shining hair and whisper sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Kitty. I'm real sorry, honey." His strong voice failed him and he choked on his own words.

He held her for long minutes, listening to the mournful prairie wind whispering through the tall grass and the leaves of the big old cottonwoods overhead and even the sound of his own heart breaking for what he'd done to the woman he loved. The pain of it was palpable. He felt cruel and heartless for hurting her so, but at the same time helpless and awkward for not knowing how to make it right again. So he just held her close and petted his sweet girl until her feverish body at last started to relax and her breathing resumed its normal rhythms. Finally she looked up at him with flushed, tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, and he hurried to fish a clean hankie from his back pocket. He gently mopped at her wet face, entreating, "I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd just say..."

"You're a damn fool, Matt Dillon," she croaked irritably.

"Good...now blow," he muttered earnestly as he held the damp hankie to her nose.

"Give it to me," she insisted in a stuffy voice. "I can do it."

He dutifully handed it over and she blew her nose and blotted away the rest of her tears, releasing a cleansing, shuddering sigh. He took the wilted cotton handkerchief and stuck it back in his pocket, and they looked appraisingly into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Apparently satisfied with what she saw there, she leaned into him once again, nestling her body close, slipping her arms around him. He squeezed her gently, deliriously happy that she was still within his embrace and not hotfooting it for Timbuktu.

She sighed and laid one cheek against his shoulder. Matt felt himself immediately begin to relax as he gazed at her lovely, flushed pink face and those big blue eyes of hers. Truth be told, those eyes could devastate him in a way no outlaw's threats or abuses could. The woman's beauty made him positively weak in the knees and short of breath and had been doing so for nigh on two decades now. She just became lovelier with each passing day and he didn't know how she managed it. Matt brushed strands of spun red-gold hair from her face, still damp with her salty tears, and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He murmured, "You are the most beautiful woman, Kitty Russell. I've never seen another who could compare."

"Oh, Matt, I'm a mess right now, and you know it." She swiped at her eyes and sniffed self-consciously. "Besides, I reckon you're just sayin' that to make me feel better."

"Oh no, I'm not, sweetheart." He shook his head and squinted at her, the creases at the corners of his eyes deepening. The way he said "sweetheart" right then made her stomach flutter. Kitty noticed that his expression looked a little hurt, like he was upset that she didn't believe him. His thumb was tracing her bottom lip, still swollen from crying and he added, "I think you're more beautiful than the day I first saw you."

She started to laugh self-deprecatingly, "Oh Matt, really..."

But he interrupted, murmuring, "Kitty, can I kiss you?" His clear, honest gaze was so warm and sincere and his low, throaty voice held an undercurrent of passion so that her laugh died quickly on her tongue.

"Why, Matt Dillon, you haven't asked for a kiss since we first..."

"I figure it's your call, Kitty. I don't wanna do anything you're not ready for. I know you're upset with me and you've every right to be."

Those intense, pale blue eyes trailed lingeringly over her face, in that heated way he'd always had about him. Matt Dillon had always been able to walk into the Long Branch and just look at her and send shivers of longing down her spine. And he was looking at her that way right now.

His low, rich voice always tickled her belly, way down deep. He lowered it for her a little more when he said, "But no matter what you say, I do think you're the prettiest girl anywhere, honey. Even when you think you look a sight, you're still prettier than all the other girls."

_All_ the other girls? She eyed him levelly. "Even prettier than...?"

"Oh, no..." He shook his head firmly. "We're not talkin' about her, nosiree." Then he looked like he had second thoughts and amended just a little, "And no, she is not as pretty as you, not by a long shot, so there. And let's not talk about her again, alright?"

"Hmph..." Kitty looked away from him, but inwardly she was awful pleased at his response.

Matt traced his index finger over the pale amber-colored freckles on the bridge of Kitty's nose. "Will you please answer my question now, Miss Russell..."

"Which was...?" She decided to string him along a little.

"You've forgotten already?" He sounded disappointed and the tiniest bit exasperated. He pulled her closer.

She raised her voice a note and placed a hand on one hip. "Well, what do you expect when you bring up that woman?"

"I didn't bring her up, Kitty. You did. And my question is this-" He tucked her long red hair behind an ear, then traced a finger across her forehead, down her temple, across her jawline and to her chin, the whole journey raising pleasurable gooseflesh on her arms. He lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes, murmuring to her in a rumbling voice she could feel all the way down to her toes, "Can I kiss you, Kitty Russell? You don't have to, honey, but I'm burnin' to kiss your sweet lips right now. Will you let me?"

Oh heavens, the man knew how to make her stomach do somersaults. The big, gruff, strong marshal by day was a sweet talkin' son of a gun when he was alone with Kitty Russell. Nothin' fancy, just enough to truly melt her, inside and out.

"You can kiss me, Cowboy," she breathed, and her eyes fluttered closed when their warm lips touched and their tongues met lightly. If there was one thing Matt Dillon had always been able to do, it was kiss the daylights out of her. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and gave herself over to his embrace. His hands threaded into her thick hair and he kissed her gently, slowly, reverently, but with a skill that belied his rough exterior. Her tough cowboy was a very tender, giving lover.

He began to artfully work his way down her slim throat and then back up to nibble at her sensitive ear lobe.

"Oh, Matt..." She pulled away and looked him soberly in the face. "You think it's about time to go swimmin' now?"

He immediately began stripping off his brown vest. "Yep...think so."

"Even though you're gonna hafta' help me undo everything you just did up a few minutes ago?" She began unbuttoning his red shirt.

He removed his Stetson and pitched it on the ground. "I don't mind if you don't."

"Okay, just checkin'..." She grimaced as she struggled to unbuckle his gun belt.

He volunteered helpfully, "Come 'ere, honey, and let me get those clothes off you."

tbc

ljljljljlj


	2. Chapter 2

He Restoreth My Soul 2: Beside the Still Waters"

"Matt's Love Story" ATC

Chapter 2

by Lilyjack

_Author's Note: This fanfic is another of my sugary-sweet__ romances, so run the other way if that ain't yer cuppa unsweet tea. In addition, this chapter depicts a loving relationship between__ two consenting adults and is intended for mature readers._

ljljljljlj

"So, Kitty..." Matt stepped out of his pants and then closely considered his companion's appearance. She was once again clad only in her lacy chemise and filmy cotton pantaloons. He scratched his head and asked hopefully, "Is, uh...is this what Tucker saw when he was spyin' on you?"

"Ohh..." She gave him a chagrined expression. "I'm afraid Reuben saw considerable more than this, Cowboy."

"What?" Matt pitched his britches on the ground, irately planting his hands on his union-suited hips. "Dammit, Kitty, I'm gonna wring that little bastard's neck."

"Now, Matt. It's okay. He promised he just accidentally caught a glimpse and then he hurried up and turned his back."

"And you believed him!" Exasperated, he ran his fingers through his hair. "By golly, that's just what a young fella like him would tell an unsuspecting female."

Kitty was slowly unbuttoning Matt's union suit. "Hmm... Is that what you used to tell all the girls, too, when you were his age?"

"Now, Kitty..."

"Oh, Matt, let's not talk about Reuben right now." Kitty took several steps back, reaching for the hem of her chemise. She slowly stripped it over her head, her hair falling in tousled waves around her face. She held her wrists crossed provocatively over her head so that Matt had a full view of what she aimed for him to. She gave him a sultry look and finished, "That okay with you?"

Matt audibly swallowed, murmuring distractedly, "I, uhh...yeah..." He never took his eyes off her.

"That's what I thought." She then slowly lowered her arms until they were crossed loosely in front of her bosom. She stepped closer to him and asked coyly, "You almost ready to get in the water?"

He was smiling down at her, a glazed look in his eye, one that she'd seen, oh, so many times before. Yep, she had his undivided attention now. He reached for her, with both hands, of course. Her man had always been awfully fond of her voluptuous female attributes. But she nimbly took a step back. "Take it all off, Marshal Dillon, every stitch. I wanna see that fine bare backside of yours in the next sixty seconds or else you'll get nothin' more out of me, lawman. "

"Aw, Kitty, why'd you hafta go and say that?"

"Cause it's the truth. You've got the finest backside in all of Dodge City. Maybe even Kansas. Maybe even the whole..."

"Kitty!"

"Now take off that raggedy old union suit. I swear, I'm gonna throw that thing away and buy you another one. "

"Now what's Mr. Jonas gonna say when you go buying a union suit in my size?"

She raised an auburn brow at him. "Well if you don't want me buying it, you'd better go buy a new one yourself then, hadn't you?"

Matt broke out in a crooked grin. "Do you know how purty you are when you're fussin' at me?"

"No." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Especially when you're half nekkid." Matt stripped his arms out of the offending frayed union suit. "You got anything else you wanna fuss at me about right now?"

She pursed her lips, balling her fists on her hips, adding sullenly, "Well that's a loaded question, huh, Cowboy? Shall I add something about your latest transgressions...?"

Matt's face sobered considerably for a moment, and he hurriedly shook his head while he dropped his union suit to the ground. "No, sweetheart, no more fussing is fine with me alright..." His voice trailed off as a slow, easy grin spread from ear to ear. His eyes were busy taking in the sight before him. "Get over here, woman, and let me get those drawers offa you."

She sashayed two steps closer and gazed at him appraisingly through hair that had fallen over an eye. She blew it away testily, asking, "Why do you have to be so bossy? Who died and made you Marshal of—"

Kitty squealed in girlish delight when Matt untied her pantaloons with the lightning quick reflexes of a gunfighter, whipped them down around her ankles and scooped her up in arms steely strong with corded muscles.

"Don't you dare, Matt, don't you dare...ohhhh!" They made an enormous splash when he jumped into the stream-fed pool with Kitty in his embrace.

He burst out of the water moments later with a roar, shaking his wet head like a shaggy dog. Treading water and blinking droplets from his eyelashes, he immediately looked around for Kitty, but she was nowhere in sight. His heart skipped a beat until he spotted her pale form gliding just beneath the surface of the pool heading towards the opposite bank.

Her head popped up, and when she'd found her footing, she stood, waist deep with her back to him. As she slicked her streaming dark hair back out of her face, Matt caught a glimpse of the puckered, pink scar beneath her arm on her right side. It had been a little less than a year ago, and Matt kept hoping that the scar would someday disappear entirely. But he knew it would probably always be there to remind him of the day that Kitty had been beaten, raped and then shot in the street by outlaw Jude Bonner. Matt's gut tightened painfully as it always did when he contemplated that unholy mark on her body or tried to imagine her horrific abuses. It was bad enough that it had to happen to her, but it had all happened _because_ of him. Kitty had nearly perished at Jude Bonner's vengeful hands all because of her love for the Marshal of Dodge City.

She slowly turned to face him, tucking her dripping, ribbony-wet tresses behind her ears, his gorgeous girl, big blue eyes that could melt the hardest man's heart, bare-breasted with a tiny smile on her lovely full lips, beckoning to him with a finger. She was so beautiful she made his chest ache. _What l was I thinking?_ he wondered in utter mystification. _How the hell could I have forgotten someone like Kitty Russell, even for a moment? _

Matt swallowed hard and began swimming toward the object of his desire. She appeared for all the world like an enchanted wood nymph in one of those paintings he and Kitty had seen in a museum once. It was on a trip they had actually managed to take together without interruption. No stagecoach wrecks, no outlaw gangs, no U.S. Marshal duties interfering at the last minute. It was just Matt and Kitty on an intimate getaway for two. They'd taken carriage rides in the park, dined in fancy restaurants and even danced a little.

And then Kitty had wanted to introduce him to some culture. Matt had put up a fuss about going to the museum because it sounded mighty stuffy, but he'd actually enjoyed it once she'd dragged him inside. There were paintings of beautiful ladies and sculptures of beautiful ladies... Matt couldn't wait to get Kitty back to their hotel room afterward.

She'd barely gotten the door closed behind them when he was kissing her and squeezing her and undressing her.

"Why, Matt Dillon...what on earth has gotten into you?" She'd hardly been able to form a coherent sentence while he was distracting her so with his soft lips trailing fire down her lily-white throat and his nimble fingers unbuttoning her conservative jacket and slipping beneath her crisp white shirtwaist. She had breathed, "I... I thought we'd... just freshen up and go out for lunch... Oh my goodness... Oh... Matt..."

He had hoarsely whispered in her shell-like ear that he'd particularly enjoyed the art museum, but it had made him want to taste her charming delights first. They'd ended up ordering room service later and spent the entire day luxuriating in bed, discussing the arts and _technique_. Kitty Russell had sworn then and there that they would have to make museum visiting a regular habit. She never dreamed her rough and tumble cowboy would be so utterly inspired by art.

And now Matt's eyes were focused on his own objet d'art, a few feet away and he was closing in. But she was no stone statue. He could see her breath quicken the nearer he swam and her cheeks flush warmly with the blood that her heart pumped through her veins, her dewy lips parting in desire. Yes, she was a flesh and blood woman, and Matt was going to hold her in his arms in mere moments. He could taste his lady love's sweetness on the tip of his tongue already...

tbc

ljljljljlj


	3. Chapter 3

He Restoreth My Soul 2: Beside the Still Waters"

"Matt's Love Story" ATC

Chapter 3

by Lilyjack

_Author's Note: This fanfic is another of my sugary-sweet__ concoctions, so hightail it for the hills if you aren't a dessert lover. With whipped cream on top. And a cherry. In addition, this chapter vividly depicts a loving relationship between__ two consenting adults and is intended for mature readers. Don't say I didn't give you fair warning, Gunsmokers. _

ljljljljlj

Matt Dillon rose, towering head and shoulders above Kitty Russell, water streaming in rivulets from his naked, muscular body. Though she stood waist deep in the pool, the water struck his frame considerably lower due to his height advantage. Her wide eyes drifted slowly down his torso and then back up again. The corners of her mouth curled upwards and an amber brow lifted slightly. She seductively inquired, "You happy to see me, Cowboy?"

"C'mere, woman, and quit tormenting me." His eyes narrowed playfully at her. "You know all I have to do is look at you to get all het up."

Taking her hand, he drew her slowly closer as she teased, "I'm sure pleased you shucked those raggedy drawers so I could get finally get a look at that fine a-"

Matt cut short her indelicate comment regarding the comeliness of his nether regions by sealing her sassy mouth with a kiss that lasted for several intoxicating moments. She put her arms around him, her hands sliding down to caress that fetching backside of his, pressing him tightly against her belly so that he groaned with the exquisite contact. He released her lips and growled low into her ear when she swayed her hips against him, still gripping his round bottom in her hands. Her husky voice pronounced breathlessly, "Marshal Dillon, you would think that this water would dampen your spirits at least a smidgen." She gazed up at him and gave his chest a warm, suckling kiss with moist, peach-colored lips. "But you always were a hard man to keep down..." Her brow wrinkled thoughtfully. "... or somethin' like that..."

"Mm-hm..." he agreed distractedly, for his large, agile hands began eagerly exploring his living, breathing work of art—all her soft curves and gentle hollows, shallow, sweet dips and generous swells.

Relaxing into his ministrations, Kitty closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, sighing deeply. A sudden thought struck her. "Matt, are you sure you don't think I'm gettin' too fa-"

Matt cut her off again with a fervent kiss that left her speechless. "Sweetheart, you are still beautiful to me after all these years no matter what." He gave her generous curves some additional soft stroking and punctuated it with, "So I don't wanna hear any more of that kind of talk. You hear me, Kitty Russell?"

She nodded wordlessly and shivered with delight as his work-roughened hands performed their magic on her slippery-wet, naked skin.

Matt's deep voice reverberated through her chest. "Take right here, for instance..." He added a well-placed, fiery kiss on one of her voluptuous swells that left her nerves thrumming and her knees weak. "I wouldn't change this here for anything..." He raised his brows at her meaningfully. "I like you just the way you are, Kitty."

He straightened up and placed his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Besides, honey, I'm not exactly the young buck I used to be either. I've gained a few pounds. My hair's turnin' gray. I've gotta bum leg. I don't hear you complainin' any about that."

"Oh, Matt," she crooned softly, finding her voice at last. She reached high, slipping her arms around his neck. He leaned over to meet her and she kissed his cheek lightly once, twice, and again. She nuzzled her face against his sandpapery beard and held tight, inhaling his familiar, comforting musky scent.

He rubbed his hands up and down her bare back, her naked sides, his heart catching in his throat when he detected the healed bullet wound on her right. He stopped, probing it lightly with his fingertips. She realized what he was doing and pulled back, looking at him questioningly. He leaned down and kissed the ruined skin tenderly, then murmured in a strained voice, "I'm a damn fool, Kitty Russell. Tell me again what a fool I've been."

"I'm not gonna tell you again because I think you're already beatin' yourself up about it plenty. Now shut up and kiss me, Cowboy."

And so he did. He took her in his arms and bent low over her lovely face. He kissed her slowly and gently at first, their lips softly touching and teasing, tempting and tasting. When she moved her hips tantalizing against his body, he moaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and it was slick and warm and sweet. Their kisses deepened and so did their caresses, becoming urgent and more intimate, until they were both trembling with need.

Matt stepped backwards into slightly deeper water, pulling Kitty with him, kissing her hungrily, feverishly all the while. He stroked her bottom, his hand sliding down one thigh, urging her to wrap it around his waist. She quickly did the same with the other and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. The familiar weightlessness of the water made her smile into Matt's eyes and he smiled right back. It seemed like old times.

Their eyes were still locked as he slipped inside of her, slowly, slowly, for he was a very large man. After all these years, he still had to take it easy when he made love to Kitty. When she'd fully taken him in, she rested a moment, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her soft breasts to his chest, nuzzling her face to his neck and running her fingers through his damp hair.

A hoarse voice whispered in her ear, "God, you feel good, woman."

"So do you," she agreed quietly.

She took a deep breath, sorry to let the moment go, but knowing poor Matt was ready to burst.

She gave her inner muscles a little squeeze and heard him groan. "Oh, honey, how do you do that?"

"Lotsa practice." She cocked a wicked eyebrow at him and added, "Now kiss me again, lover, and I'll ride me a cowboy till I wear him plumb out."

After a dazed half-smile, Matt obligingly gave Kitty a long, loving kiss, weaving his fingers in her wet hair, passionately kissing those swollen peach-colored lips until he left her gasping for air.

"Oh my..." she murmured rapturously in her sultry whiskey voice. "Hold on, Cowboy. Don't let me go."

"I won't, sweetheart. Don't you worry your pretty head about that..."

She moved her body languidly over his and he closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, sweet Jesus, Kitty... "

"Matt..."

So Kitty rode her cowboy in the secluded watery oasis beneath ancient, gnarled cottonwood trees, the never-ceasing prairie wind swaying the tall grass that hid their lovemaking from view, although the only living things for miles around were birds and insects, rabbits and deer. Perfect for two old friends and lovers looking to mend their broken hearts.

Kitty rocked against her man, arching her back so that he could kiss her breasts and belly. She once again whispered those sweet nothings in his ear as she gripped his strong shoulders to move in that primal rhythm with him. And when he came inside of her with a great cry, she laid her head against his shoulder and rested quietly, waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

"Kitty?" Matt finally spoke as he slipped from her body.

Her voice was muffled against his damp skin. "Yes?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She wriggled out of his arms and stood on her own.

"No, you're not." He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Come on," he urged as he tugged her towards the bank. "Let's go take care of you."

"Whatta you mean? I'm fine, Matt."

"Come on, honey. Just do what I ask. Please."

He reached the bank first and climbed out on the rocks stiffly. His limp was more pronounced as he turned around and reached down to give her a hand up.

"Matt, your leg... Did you hurt it?"

"That's what an 'old man' gets for jumping into the swimmin' hole like a young buck." He winked at her. "Now gimme your hand."

Injured leg or no, he was still strong as an ox, lifting her out of the water like she weighed next to nothing. His eyes raked over her body appreciatively as he grabbed his pants, tugging them over his wet limbs. "Kitty, have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

She gave him a small smile. "I think you have, but it never hurts to tell a lady more than once. I guess it's high time we headed back to-"

Matt Dillon seized his beautiful, unsuspecting woman around the waist and arched her back for a long, lusty kiss. His hand slid languorously down, caressing her full breast, stroking his palm flat against her belly and lower, still lower, making her breath quicken until his fingers parted the wispy auburn curls at the juncture of her thighs, slipping between her warm legs until she gasped. Shivering with molten desire, she whispered her lover's name hotly against his lips over and over, "Matt..."

tbc

ljljljljlj


	4. Chapter 4

He Restoreth My Soul 2: Beside the Still Waters"

"Matt's Love Story" ATC

Chapter 4

by Lilyjack

_Author's Note: More cavity-inducing storytelling__. Brush well and floss after reading. In addition, this chapter vividly depicts a loving relationship between__ two consenting adults and is intended for mature readers. _

ljljljljlj

In the shade of the ancient cottonwood trees by the edge of the prairie stream, Matt Dillon stood clad only in carelessly unbuttoned pants clinging loosely to his hips, embracing his longtime lover's exquisite, naked body in his arms, passionately kissing her, caressing her, stroking her- slowly, insistently, oh-so- intimately, until her lovely features grew wanton and her legs weak. Kitty Russell clung to him for support. "Oh...Matt..." she whispered in a faltering voice. "What...are you doing to me...?"

"I told you I wanted to take care of you, sweetheart," he murmured as he swept her into his strong, capable arms and carried her to their blanket by the stream, laying her down gently, her swiftly drying red-gold hair cascading in soft curls around her face and shoulders. He kissed her flushed cheek and smiled into her hooded blue eyes. "Just lie back and let me do this. Let me take care of you now."

He kissed her lovingly, trailing his soft, soft mouth down her pale white throat, her arms, her hands, each of her fingers in turn just like he had since their very first days here in their secret place. He worshipped her breasts for which he'd always held a special appreciation, kissing and kneading and suckling, while Kitty threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed him close. And all the while he whispered those sweet nothings to her as his lips lingered tenderly over her skin - sweet, sweet words that made her heart squeeze tightly, such exquisite pain, just like they were young lovers again. Simple words from a simple, forthright man that meant the world to her because she knew he meant them.

Suddenly her stomach lurched as she wondered if he'd said those same words to that other woman. Matt's fingers covered her mouth and he hurried to reassure her in a horrified tone, "Shh... No, honey, no."

She was startled at his reply. She hadn't realized she'd spoken her thoughts aloud in her feverish emotion.

He rose up and kissed her heatedly on the mouth, deeply and urgently until she felt tears burning her eyes. Breathless, he broke their kiss but his big hands insistently stroked her face as his brow wrinkled and he looked into her eyes squarely and insisted, "Never."

A lump caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard. She'd never known her cowboy to lie. Not ever. She released a shuddering, cleansing sigh.

He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek. "Let's not talk about her. I want you, Kitty." And he set about proving he wanted her. His fiery kisses set her lips and her loins on fire. And she shivered because she knew he wanted her. It was apparent in his simple declarations and his singular attentions. Matt Dillon wanted Kitty Russell and no one else.

He rose up, cradling her foot in his hand and kissed her ankle. "Just you, Kitty. Nobody else," his deep voice rumbled. His scorching gaze never left her as he continued kissing his way up her shapely long leg, smoothing his hands over her, his hot breath branding the tender skin of her calf and supple inner thigh. He smiled with satisfaction as he felt her tremble beneath his lips, saw the gooseflesh rise on her skin at his touch, and watched her pale, pillowy-soft bosom heave in yearning. "I promise, I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you, sweetheart. Let me kiss you... Let me taste you..."

Her face was so beautiful and sensual and utterly aroused, Matt could feel his own stirrings again. He could barely detect her breathy response, "Kiss me, Cowboy. Please..."

And she opened up for him like a flower. He kissed her and tasted her and suckled her sweet, ripe, hot woman's flesh until he felt her body tensing in response. She fisted her hands in his hair and cried out, her back arching and all the muscles of her body seizing in pure ecstasy at once.

Finally, she went limp, softly trembling, and Matt tenderly smoothed his hand over the generous curve of her hip and thigh as she rested, her skin so soft and creamy he could never get his fill. Then, to Matt's surprise, he heard her choke back a sob.

Matt Dillon quickly became alarmed. He crawled up next to her and saw a fat tear rolling from the corner of her eye, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. His gut clenched. After all this, could he still lose her? He rushed to comfort her, "Just give it time. Please give it some time. Don't give up on me, honey. Won't you please?"

She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and turned to face him while he stroked her hair and petted her and repeated like a litany, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

To her astonishment, she saw that his eyes were filled with tears as well, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight as she felt another hot tear course down her cheek. She loved this man so much sometimes she thought her chest would burst. She didn't know what she would do without him. Her head reeled to think that she had almost lost him to that woman.

"No, you didn't," Matt insisted.

She was startled again at his reply. She hadn't realized that she'd spoken her private thoughts aloud once more.

"I don't care how hard I'd gotten hit on the damn head, honey. I'd always come back to you eventually. You're an unforgettable woman, you know."

She sniffled as he smoothed away her tears with his fingertips. Her voice was raw and hoarse. "Well, it took ya' long enough to remember me."

"Too long, honey, way too damn long. I don't understand it and I don't think I ever will. But when I heard my name spoken aloud, it all came rushing back to me. My job, my life. And you." He scrubbed a hand over his sorrowful features. "And the terrible wrong I'd done you. I knew I had to go home right then and make it right, although I wasn't sure if you'd even have me."

"You weren't sure I'd have you?" she repeated incredulously. "Matt Dillon, you should know I've got way too much time and effort invested in you to give you up to a fast floozy who took advantage of an injured man who didn't even know his own name. What kind of a woman would do a thing like that?"

Matt held her tighter, feeling so relieved and grateful right then that he was almost giddy and positively speechless.

"Besides," she added, gazing up into his softly shining blue eyes, "I love you..." Her voice broke and she struggled to finish, "...warts and all. You may not be perfect, but you're mine."

Matt Dillon's impressively broad chest swelled with happiness at Kitty's words. His tone was gravelly with emotion. "You mean that?"

Kitty jutted out her chin. "If that female Mike wants you she'll hafta come through me first."

Matt chuffed out a laugh. "You realize," he said as he tasted her delicate ear lobe and nibbled his way down her neck to her freckled bare shoulder. "You don't look too threatening right at this very moment."

She lifted a brow in warning. "You might be surprised."

"Oh yeah?"

"You ever see me fight?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, and I don't reckon I oughta tangle with you."

"You don't think you'd wanna take me on, mister?" She had a teasing half-smile on her face.

"Well, maybe..." His tongue darted out and touched his bottom lip. "...if the stakes were right."

Kitty rolled him on his back, pressing his shoulders into the blanket. "The stakes are pretty high, Cowboy." She pursed her lips. "I hear a lady's heart is on the line." The arched brow again.

"Oh, I'll take you on any day, sweetheart." He gave her a wink and she winked back. Then she straddled him. He stretched his hands behind his head and enjoyed the view. "Hell, woman, you are much purdier than any picture in a museum."

"You should know." She worked to tug his pants down and he obligingly lifted his hips. "Good heavens, Matt..."

"What?" He raised his head and peered at her inquiringly.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. Doc always did say you had the quickest recovery time of any man he ever knew."

Matt smiled sheepishly.

Kitty wryly asserted, "Men your age are supposed to be slowin' down a little... Not you." She smiled at him indulgently, smoothing her hands over his broad chest, wide shoulders, and strong arms, her fingers grazing tenderly over so very many scars, each one evoking a particular memory, mostly of frightening battles with uncertain outcomes, high-risk surgeries, and long, anxious, bedside vigils. She remembered all those times she'd sat by him, holding his hand, nearly losing him, but he'd held on. He'd held on. She figured one small scar on his head couldn't begin to measure up to the many scars over the years they'd shared. "No, I don't reckon you'll ever slow down, Matt," she sighed. Leaning over, her long hair brushed his face and she sealed his lips with a lingering kiss. "All the better for me, I guess. You ready to tangle with me now, Cowboy?"

"Well, I never was partial to pickin' fights with girls, but I think you might be able to change my mind. Now c'mere, sweetheart, and show me what you got..."

end

ljljljljlj


End file.
